id5fandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Emma Woods
Emma Woods '''(trước là '''Lisa Beck), còn được gọi là Thợ Vườn, là một kẻ sống sót cơ bản được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thành phần mở đầu. Cô là một trong 21 kẻ sống sót trong Identity V. Tin Đồn Backstory Emma was born as Lisa to a factory owner around 1876. Her father made her small toys and treated her well. However, her father was severely in-debt with the factory that he was tricked into buying. He burned himself in the fire after sending Lisa to an orphanage, where she stayed for five years. The orphanage resulted in children suffering psychological trauma, so Lisa was sent away to a clinic. At the clinic, she was operated on by Dr. Lydia Jones. After this, Lisa fled and changed her name to Emma Woods. Having found "the one," Emma can finally focus on perfecting her gardening skills. Maybe dear Mr. Scarecrow still needs some new duds. Replace the rotten straw, throw on a new hat. Of course, appearance isn't the only thing she cares about. But, hey, what's wrong with dressing up your dream lover? As long as you have the money. Appearance Emma has a petite build alongside a peach skin tone. She has a pair of green eyes. She has brown hair tied into a bun that is covered by a straw sunhat. She also has various freckles under her left and right eye. She dons a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves. She also wears a pair of blue jeans that are held up by a tool belt. Her tool belt holds a pair of pruning shears and a red bottle. She also dons a pair of brown boots and a green gardening apron. External Traits Ingenuity: Carries around a toolkit that is used to destroy rocket chairs. The more active rocket chairs that remain, the faster her destroying speed is. Due to her basic repair skills, toolkits are not depleted when used. Mech Expert: Possesses certain repair skills. When calibration is triggered, the scope of success increases by 50% ''and triggering chance decreases by ''50%. Influenced by her, all teammates' scope of success increases by 5% ''and triggering chance decreases by ''5%. Confidence: Due to her familiarity with the structure of rocket chairs, she is less scared and her persistence on a rocket chair is increased by 10%. Veterans: Veterans are more vigilant than novices and gain an additional 2s boost when hit. Tips *As soon as the game began, try to dismantle the nearest rocket chair. *Once you finished dismantling, run as far as you can or hide to prevent getting caught. *Do not dismantle once you are in the hunter radius and you hear a heartbeat. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 12: Pursuit and Escape, Gardener's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Gameplay (TBA) Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Dark Side * Strawberry * Peach Pink * Autumn * Flower Girl * Florist * Toiling Maid * Grail Maid * Nature Lover * Herbalist * Cowgirl * Boudoir Dream * Spring Demon * (TBA) Accessories * Confident Detective * Gemini * Expert Detective * Fake Holy Grail * Mini Hammer * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Gardener - Cartoon * Gardener - Customization * Gardener - Silhouette * Toolkit - Colored * Gardener - Event Exclusive * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Shout * Lie Down * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * Ready * Snooze * Wait * Stand * Look * (TBA) Trivia * Leo Beck, the Hell Ember, is her father ** Martha Beck is her mother